


don't you know

by tigermochaeyu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, jeongyeon is the gay mess for once, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: chaeyoung exists and jeongyeon can barely breathe





	don't you know

**Author's Note:**

> i just want some self indulgent jeongchaeng aight
> 
> title comes from Plans by Oh Wonder, listen if you can!

Jeongyeon doesn’t know when it happened, but it’s starting to annoy the hell out of her.

It had never been a problem before, her close friendship with Chaeyoung. They had been branded the “no jam bros” by the fans and their members, and despite essentially being called lame neither of them cared. In fact, the smile on Chaeyoung’s face when she was associated with Jeongyeon was near blinding, even if it was a sort of negative connotation.

Their friendship only grew, the two becoming thick as thieves. Chaeyoung never fails to laugh at Jeongyeon’s jokes, and she never fails to make the older girl smile either. They always laughed, whether it be at each other or their members, they had always found a way to make each other’s hearts lighter, no matter how heavy they grew.

But this weight in Jeongyeon’s heart is different, like her heart is too big and too heavy at the same time. Chaeyoung’s smile only seems to add to the weight, and it’s making her act like an idiot in front of the younger girl.

Nayeon’s been having a field day with it.

It only gets worse when Chaeyoung walks into the dorm a few days before Knock Knock promotions, pulling her hood off to reveal that nearly all of her hair had been cut off.

Now Jeongyeon is known for being the tsundere of the group, known for her cool and calm demeanor, but nothing in the world could have prepared her for Chaeyoung looking like _that_ , running her fingers through her newly shortened hair like _that._

She can hear Nayeon snickering beside her, and she would punch her if she wasn’t so dumbstruck by Chaeyoung’s new look.

The rest of the members gasp and squeal, Momo and Sana specifically being the loudest. Chaeyoung’s eyes briefly catch hers, her smile toothy and her eyes sparkling with happiness that the members like her hair, before she’s crumbled between Momo and Sana’s arms.

“Oh, Chaeyoung-ah, you look so good!” Sana squeals as she runs her fingers through her hair. Momo nods aggressively in agreement as she plays with the other side of Chaeyoung’s hair, the shortest member blushing as she giggles at their affections.

“She looks so handsome,” Jihyo smiles, walking over to ruffle her fingers through Chaeyoung’s hair for a brief moment before passing through to the kitchen. Jeongyeon is still rooted in place, watching the members fawn over her with something akin to longing building in her chest, when Nayeon nudges her out of her own thoughts.

“Better tell her something, don’t want her getting suspicious,” Nayeon whispers to Jeongyeon, and despite how much she hates her best friend sometimes, she can’t help but be thankful that she’s still looking out for her.

So Jeongyeon manages to walk over, playfully shoving Sana and Momo away as she shouts, “Ladies please! Do not crowd the baby! She is soft and will break easily!”

“Hey I resent that!” Chaeyoung pouts up at Jeongyeon, and the taller girl completely loses her train of thought because there’s no way Chaeyoung should be allowed to look that good while she’s pouting.

The other members have all left by now, running around the dorm or headed to their schedules, but Chaeyoung is still staring up at Jeongyeon (albeit without the pout now). It takes a moment for the taller girl to realize that there are nerves swimming in Chaeyoung’s eyes, prominent in the way she shifts on her feet anxiously.

“Do you.. does it look okay?” Chaeyoung settles on instead, and Jeongyeon realizes she still hasn’t said anything. Her face flushes with embarrassment (she can’t tell if she does, her face has been hot for a while), and manages to get her brain to function for five seconds to say something.

“Y-Yeah, you look good,” Jeongyeon stutters, curses herself for sounding like an idiot. She ruffles Chaeyoung’s hair to distract from her own stupidity, and the younger girl just glares up at her playfully. Jeongyeon forces out a laugh, pushing the girl towards her room before walking into the kitchen. Nayeon and Jihyo are standing there, watching Jeongyeon with curious expressions, and she merely groans before opening the fridge.

She really needs to get over it.

-

The phone buzzing by her ear pulls her from her half conscious state.

They’re in some other country for Likey promotions, Jeongyeon can barely keep track of where they are anymore, but the company managed to graciously get them their own rooms for once. Jeongyeon had been trying to enjoy the peace and quiet that she’s forgotten after years of training and living with the other eight girls she loves so much, but her mind won’t stop racing.

So she groggily reaches for her phone, not even bothering to look at the called ID before answering the call. “Hello?”

_“U-Unnie?”_

Jeongyeon shoots up in her bed, sitting up faster than she ever thought possible at the sound of Chaeyoung’s voice. Just one word, and she’s managed to throw Jeongyeon into a state of panic.

“Chaeyoung-ah? What’s wrong?”

_“C-Could I maybe comes s-sleep with y-you?”_ Chaeyoung asks, her voice shaky and quiet. Jeongyeon prays that the girl isn’t crying, she can’t stand to see her friends cry. Especially not Chaeyoung.

“Of course, come on over,” Jeongyeon says softly, the girl thanking her before hanging up. Jeongyeon stands after the phone call ends, pacing briefly before stopping dead in her tracks.

Chaeyoung is coming into her room. Chaeyoung, who she can barely spend five seconds with alone without embarrassing herself, is coming to _her_ room late at night.

She’s so fucked.

Her pacing continues, more worried about hiding how blatantly obvious her feelings are from the shorter girl while simultaneously trying to comfort her from whatever is on her mind, when a knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts.

She stands there at the door for a moment, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing thoughts (they haven’t been calm all night, what does she expect will happen now?) when Chaeyoung’s voice calls out from the other side of the door.

“Unnie p-please let me in.”

Jeongyeon can never say no to her.

The door is opened immediately, and Jeongyeon takes a moment to thank whoever is out there that Chaeyoung isn’t crying. She’s visibly shaken by something though, not even greeting the older girl as she barrels into the room and against her chest. Jeongyeon’s response is almost second nature, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders as she shuts the door behind her.

“Come on,” Jeongyeon whispers, pulling Chaeyoung to her bed. The moment they manage to get under the covers, Chaeyoung intertwines herself with Jeongyeon. Their legs are tangled, Chaeyoung’s arms are wrapped tightly around Jeongyeon’s waist, her head pressed into the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck.

Jeongyeon swears this is how she’s going to die, with Chaeyoung’s shaky breath against her skin.

“I-I had a nightmare,” Chaeyoung explains briefly, and Jeongyeon manages to push aside her panicking gay feelings and thoughts to focus on the girl beside her. She wraps her arms around Chaeyoung tightly, as though she could protect her from anything that might hurt her.

“It’s okay, it was just a dream,” Jeongyeon speaks softly, running her fingers through Chaeyoung’s steadily growing locks. She wishes the company would stop giving her extensions, the length of her hair is perfect right now in Jeongyeon’s opinion.

Chaeyoung nods against her, snuggling impossibly closer into Jeongyeon’s arms as she sighs contently, muttering out a quiet ‘thanks unnie’ against her skin before her breathing slows and her heartbeat steadies. Jeongyeon allows herself to panic once she’s sure Chaeyoung has fallen asleep, hand stilling in Chaeyoung’s hair.

She doesn’t sleep a wink that night, too busy staring at Chaeyoung’s features and making sure she sleeps through the night the worry about herself.

-

Jeongyeon wants to know who allowed this.

She’s standing in the middle of the empty fake ballroom for their music video filming, helplessly toying with the fake shoulder pauldrons she has on, when Nayeon walks into the room first. She rolls her eyes at the sight of Jeongyeon’s helplessness before strolling over, her powder pink dress fitting her perfectly and making her look like the princess she’s always thought she was.

“You look good,” she teases, Jeongyeon blushing as she plays with the pauldrons. Nayeon swats her hand away, fixing them herself for the taller girl. “You might want to get it together now. Because when you see her-“

“I get it, I’m helpless,” Jeongyeon snaps, but softens immediately when she realizes she’s just diverting her frustration to the wrong person. “I’m sorry, unnie.”

“It’s okay, I get where you’re coming from,” Nayeon nearly whispers as another set of footsteps enters the ballroom, Jeongyeon watching Nayeon’s eyes follow Sana longingly across the room. The taller girl makes a mental note to ask about that later, because her brain positively stops functioning when Chaeyoung enters the room.

The younger girl is positively radiant, her yellow dress hugging her torso in all of the right places before it puffs out nicely, coming just above her knees. Her hair is pulled up in a beautiful updo, and the makeup on her eyes makes them seem impossibly wider. She can hear Nayeon chuckle at her reaction before patting her shoulder, walking over to where JIhyo and Tzuyu are standing.

Chaeyoung approaches her then, all smiles and happiness as she twirls for Jeongyeon. “How do I look?”

“Like the sun,” Jeongyeon slips, but the blush on Chaeyoung’s face after her compliment makes her feel like she may have said the right thing. Chaeyoung steps forward, hugging her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist, and the taller girl would relish in the moment if it weren’t for the camera pointed directly in her face for the behind the scenes filming.

Another time, she supposes.

It isn’t until later that night, after she’s filmed the Romeo and Juliet scene with Tzuyu that she finds Chaeyoung again, waiting patiently in the dressing room. The younger girl perks up at the sight of Jeongyeon, jumping up and running towards her before wrapping her arms around the taller girl again.

With no cameras around, Jeongyeon allows herself to enjoy it this time.

“How was the rest of the filming?” Chaeyoung asks quietly.

“Would have been better with you,” Jeongyeon finds herself saying, her tiredness voiding her of a filter. Chaeyoung just snuggles closer to her chest, arms gripping around her just a bit tighter.

“Yeah?” She asks, her voice small and a bit insecure. Jeongyeon runs her hands through Chaeyoung’s now down hair.

“You’d make a great princess,” Jeongyeon chuckles against her head.

“Only if you’re my prince.”

Jeongyeon swears her heart stops at the quiet words that fall from Chaeyoung’s lips, almost stopping her ministrations with Chaeyoung’s hair from the shock that passes through her system. Chaeyoung must feel her anxiety though, makes to pull away and probably play it off as a joke but that’s the absolute _last_ thing Jeongyeon wants right now.

So she takes a hold of Chaeyoung’s cheek softly, cupping it gently in her hand before cupping the other as well, and leans down to press her lips to Chaeyoung’s despite the fear and anxiety screaming at her not to. They only subside when Chaeyoung shudders against her lips, hands pulling tighter at the chain shirt as she kisses back.

“I’d like that,” Jeongyeon whispers, causing Chaeyoung to smile and giggle slightly.

“You know,” Chaeyoung continues to giggle as she pulls further back to look into Jeongyeon’s eyes. “If I knew all it would take to get you to notice that I like you too was a stupid cheesy one-liner, I would have said something earlier.”

Jeongyeon’s heart stops beating, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping in shock and confusion. “You.. you _knew?_ ”

“You’re not very good at hiding your feelings,” Chaeyoung giggles, smiling as bright as the sun as she leans forward to press a soft kiss to Jeongyeon’s cheek. “Now hurry up, I’m tired and I sleep better with you.”

Jeongyeon watches Chaeyoung nearly skip out of the dressing room, sighing with a disbelieving laugh as she shakes her head.

That girl is going to be the death of her someday.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu <3


End file.
